dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Blackened Denarius
The Order of the Blackened Denarius, usually just shortened to Denarians, is an organization of fallen angels who are bound to thirty ancient silver coins, denariu, and seek to bond with human hosts. The coins are said to be the silver given to Judas Iscariot in exchange for his betrayal of Jesus. Of the thirty coins, fourteen are currently believed to be in the possession of the church.Small Favor, ch. 14 Coins (in order of appearance) *''Nine unknown coins: the nine coins that the church had acquired before Death Masks. *Ursiel: It's former host, since 1849, was Rasmussen. He was defeated in Death Masks by the Knights of the Cross. His coin is currently with the church. Has a bear motif. *'Deirdre's coin''' (unknown name): Is an active coin, and has been for an unknown but lengthy period of time. Has a Medusa motif; very long, metallic hair that it can throw at people. *''Saluriel: Was hosted for several centuries by Quintus Cassius until Death Masks, when he gave his coin to the Knights. It has a snake motif. *'Anduriel: Its current host is Nicodemus Archleone, who's had it for close to two thousand years. It takes the form of a Nicodemus's shadow and can change shape in a near limitless fashion. It's the commander of many of the fallen. *Lasciel: Was in the hands of Harry Dresden, from Death Masks until the end of White Night, where he gave it over to the church. She's a "rebel angel among rebel angels", and seldom follows the other Denarians. She is called "the Temptress", "the Seducer", and "the Webweaver". Her sigil is "vaguely suggestive of an hourglass." Her motif is presumably something pertaining to black widow spiders. *Imariel: Its current host is Polonius Lartessa (Tessa), and has been for an unknown but lengthy period of time (Tessa is the second oldest of the Denarians, after Nicodemus). She has a preying mantis motif; she can break into thousands of tiny pieces and regenerate herself. She is the commander of a little more than half of the fallen. *Akariel: Its former host is unknown. It was defeated by Thomas and given to Michael in Small Favor. Harry saw it's corpse: "It was black and furry and big, and I couldn’t tell much more about it than that." *Namshiel: (Also called Thorned Namshiel''Small Favor'', ch. 31; or "Thornyboy" by Dresden) Its former host is unknown. It was defeated at the battle on Demonreach in Small Favor but his coin was revealed to have gone missing afterwards. It looked like a skeleton, and was Tessa's "sorcery teacher." *Urumviel: Its former host is unknown. It was deflected by Harry into an energy beam at the aquarium, but was among the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. "He had a lot of muscle and a ridge of leathery plates running down his spine." *Magog': ' It was once borne by Sanya. Its former host is unknown. It was defeated by the Eldest Gruff at Demonreach, and the coin was retrieved by Harry. It has a gorilla motif, and was Tessa's "heaviest bruiser". *"'''Obsidian Statue": Its former host is unknown. It was shot by Kincaid while holding down Harry with "Shaggy Feathers", at the aquarium—a two-in-one shot. It was one of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. *"Shaggy Feathers":' Its former host is unknown. It was shot by Kincaid while holding down Harry with "Obsidian Statue", at the aquarium—a two-in-one shot. It was one of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. *"'Green Antlers":''' Its former host is unknown. It fought with Thomas in Marcone's Safehouse and was cut into ribbons by him. He was probably destroyed by The Archive during the battle at the aquarium. It was one of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. *Rosanna's unknown coin': Rosanna is the current host, and has been for a presumably lengthy span of time. She looks like a red-skinned, goat-hoofed demon with bat wings. She was formerly Sanya's lover, and recruiter. She's Tessa's second in command. *'Varthiel: Its former host is unknown. It was defeated by Kincaid at the aquarium. It was one of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. *Ordiel: Its former host is unknown. It was defeated by Kincaid at the aquarium. It was one of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. *'''McKullen's unknown coin: '''Its former host is unknown. It was killed by Kincaid at the aquarium. It was one of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. *Tarsiel: Its former host is unknown. It either drowned, or was killed by Luccio, Michael, or Sanya at the aquarium. It was one of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. *'''Four unknown Denarians: Former hosts are also unknown. One drowned, two were killed by Luccio, and two were killed by Michael and Sanya, at the aquarium (Tarsiel is included in this). They were some of the eleven coins stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa. Details or History about the Coins in General The Knights of the Cross use a square of white blessed cloth bearing two pairs of crosses embroidered with silver thread to pick up and transport the coins to the Church for safe-keeping.Death Masks, ch. 6 Whoever touches the coins is tainted by the Fallen within. Tempted, given power. The fallen leads the mortal deeper into its influence by offering, never forcing, until the mortal has surrendered enough of themselves and the Fallen takes control. Few mortals can withstand them, the Fallen know human weaknesses and how to undermine their strenghts, even when warned. They have done so for thousands of years. Michael tells Harry they don't want him dead, they want him.Death Masks, ch. 7 Details or History about the Denarians in General Whoever has a coin can draw on the Fallen's power: use it to shapeshift, heal wounds and more. Many have been alive for a long time, and some have developed talent for magic. Harry calls them certifiable nightmares. They are very hard to kill.Small Favor, ch. 14 Their ability shift into a form more suitable for fighting usually arms them with such weaponry as claws, fangs, horns, poisonous bite, hair that is razor-blade sharp, that sort of thing. Molly calls that ability "Battleshifting". Each Fallen has their own preferences that seem to adapt to the holder of the coin.Small Favor, ch. 18 They have a cult of human goons with their toungues cut out. And, they have guard dog-like creatures that are ugly, fast and have big teeth. What makes them the most dangerous is the Fallen, themselves. They are older than time and have spent thousands of years learning the mortal world and the mortal mind. They understand things humans can't grasp. They know every trick and move. Thye are riding shotgun with each holder or in the driver's seat. They have a perfect memory and a vast library of information.Small Favor, ch. 18 They are signatories to the Unseelie Accords.Small Favor, ch. 14 References See also *Knights of the Cross External links * Knights of the Blackened Denarius article on dresdenfiles.wikidot.com * Denarius (Roman Coins) — Wikipedia * Thirty Pieces of Silver — Wikipedia Category:Order of the Blackened Denarius Category:Shapechangers